Trory: Tristan and Rory
by ayarian88
Summary: Rory's living in Hartford and she is now single. What happens when Paris drags Rory to their high school reunion, and Rory runs into someone that she hasn't seen in 5 years? Will Rory's feelings for him return or will she move on?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

"Everyone in Hartford knows my story. I'm the girl who was the baby born of the scandal of 1984. I grew up in Stars Hollow. I got accepted to Chilton Prep my Sophomore year of high school. I graduated Valedictorian. I got accepted to all the Ivy Leagues and I went to Yale. I'm the girl that had an affair with her married ex-boyfriend. I dated Logan Huntzberger and when he proposed...I said no. Yes, I'm that girl. In case you can't remember my name...Its Rory Gilmore." This was what I read as I sat down to start writing my book. I wasn't sure how I was going to write it but I knew that I wanted to. I looked at the clock on my wall and realized that I had to start getting ready for the Chilton reunion.

Paris had called me and told me that she was going and that she really wanted me to go. I told her that if I was in town that I would help her. It had been 10 years or more since I had seen anyone from Chilton (except Paris). I was nervous about going, but I did tell Paris that I would. We had been keeping in close contact for the last year since she and Doyle decided to get a divorce. I was walking out of my house when my cell rang. I quickly looked at the caller ID. It was Logan. [Things had changed. Two days after I turned him down we ran into each other in San Francisco and decided not get married unless we both wanted it. Two years later, we ended up on opposites sides of the country. Then a year after that he ended up back in London. I couldn't do it, so we ended things. We've stayed friends though.] I answered it. "Hey what's up?" I said as I got into my car.

"You sound like your in your car." He said.

"I am. High school reunion." I said.

"Yuck. Pass." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, so Colin finally decided to grow up and he asked Steph to marry him."

"That's awesome." I said, as I pulled out of my driveway. "I'll have to call them tomorrow. No idea what time this thing will be over tonight."

"Good luck. So, I'm gonna be in town next week. Thought maybe we could get everyone together for dinner."

"I can let you know. Mom's due any day."

"Oh I forgot. How's she doing?"

"Okay. About ready to kill Luke though. April's coming to stay til after. She's gonna stay with me so that mom doesn't kill her."

"Sounds safe."

"Yeah, I thought so too." I said as I pulled into the Chilton parking lot. "Listen, I gotta go." I said and hung up. I tossed my phone into the passenger seat while I parked. I quickly checked my hair and makeup in the rear-view mirror before getting out of my car. I made my way up the front steps and inside. I was greeted by a table and I signed in. I was successful even if nobody else saw it that way. I walked into the main room where everyone was and looked for Paris.

"Rory Gilmore as I live and breathe." A voice said.

I tried to place the voice before I turned around. It took me a minute before I did. I turned around, kinda hoping that it was who I thought it was. "Tristan DuGrey?"

"Didn't recognize me?" He said.

"I recognized your voice as soon as you said my name." I told him. "It's good to see you Tris. What's it been...5 years?" I said, remembering the last time that I had seen Tristan.

*FLASHBACK*

I was walking around Princeton after my interview. In actuality, I was looking for a coffee cart. After 10 minutes, I finally found one. "Large coffee, please?" I said.

"Make that two." I heard behind me.

"That's not necessary." I said turning around. "Tristan?"

"Hey Mary. How are you?" He said, paying for our coffees.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Better now that I've seen you."

Same old Tristan. "Do you ever change?"

"Absolutely. But that will take more than a couple of minutes for you to find that out."

I smiled. "What'd you have in mind?"

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

That had been a great day, that turned into a great weekend.

"Ror? Earth to Rory?" I heard Tristan say, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. I was thinking about the weekend I spent at Princeton." I said smiling at him.

"That was a great weekend."

"Yes, it was." I said. I had forgotten how much I had missed Tristan. "I have to find Paris but do you maybe wanna grab dinner after. Not sure how much of this place I can take now." I said, laughing.

"Sure. You still have my number?" I nodded. "Just call me when your ready to head out."

"Thanks, Tris." I said, walking away to go find Paris. As I was walking through the crowd of people, I felt an hand grab me and pull me into an empty classroom. "What the --" Paris.

"Sorry. Didn't want to draw attention." Paris said.

"Very James Bond of you." I said.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you."

"I ran into Tris." I told her. Paris knew things. She knew about Tristan's feelings for me and she also knew about my feelings for him.

"How did that go?" Paris asked me.

"We're going out to dinner when we leave here." I told her. "Don't look at me like that."

She grabbed my hand. "Ror, just be careful. I remember how you got when things didn't work out last time."

"That was different. Things were rocky with Logan then."

"I know. I just don't want to see either of you hurt." Paris said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna take off. Come see me next week?"

She nodded. "Of course."

I walked out of the room and made my way back to the main hall where everyone was. I started looking for Tristan as soon as I entered. I heard my phone ding. I pulled it out of my pocket. NEW TEXT.

'Meet me at the taco place that you love.

Tris'

How? How did he know about the taco place? I walked out to the parking lot to my car. I got in my car and drove over to the taco place that knew my order so well. When I parked my car (at the taco place), I saw Tris leaning against the side of the building. I got out and walked up to him. "What is this?" I asked him. I wanted to know how he knew about my favorite restaurant in Hartford.

"You love tacos." He said.

"Yes, I know that. How did you know that I loved this place though." I said.

"Because it's the only decent place in Hartford to get tacos." He smiled at me.

"I --" I started to say when Tristan grabbed me pulling to him and kissing me hard. I had forgotten how good of a kisser he was. I suddenly realized exactly much I had missed him. He, somehow managed to pull me even closer to him. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck. When we both pulled back, (air becoming necessary) I was completely out of breath. "Wow." I said, having a lack of words.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah. Wanna grab food and head to my house? We can relax and talk?" I asked him.

"Sounds like a plan."

Tristan and I grabbed some food and he followed me back to my house. When I pulled into my driveway, there was a car that I recognized but wasn't expecting. CHARLIE. I got out of my car and Tristan followed me to the front door. "I'm sorry about this." I told Tristan before walking in. "Char!" I yelled, walking through my front door and into the kitchen...Tristan following me. Charlie came out from the back of my house. "What the hell are you doing here? You don't live here anymore!" I said.

"I just came to get the last of my stuff." Charlie said, then he noticed Tristan. "Who's this? Moving on that quickly?"

"Don't worry about it. Just get your stuff and get out of my house." I told him. He went back to what he was doing. I picked up my landline and called my dad. "Hey." I said when he answered. "I need a favor."

"Anything for you kiddo." Dad said.

"Can you send someone over to my house tomorrow to change the locks and the alarm code as well as the one for the garage?"

"Sure. Charlie was there again?"

"Yeah. I'm waiting on him to leave now." I told him.

"Yeah. You gonna be home?"

"Most of the day. Gotta pick April up at 3. Is Gig still planning on coming over?"

"I think so. I'll have her give you a call in the morning."

"Thanks Dad." I said and hung up. Charlie came back through with a box of stuff. He laid his key on the breakfast bar. "Is that the last of it?" I asked. He nodded. "Good. Locks and codes are being changed tomorrow. You should have called." And with Charlie left and was out of my life. I turned back to Tristan. "I'm so sorry about that. I had no idea that he was coming to get the last of his stuff tonight." I told him.

Tristan walked to me and grabbed my hand. "Its okay. Can I ask?"

I let out a sigh as I started taking food out of the bag. "Charlie and I met two and a half years ago, through my grandmother. She said that I needed to start thinking about the future. So she introduced us and one thing led to another." Tristan nodded as he sat at the breakfast bar. "It was a big mistake."

"I get it." Tristan said. I got us each a beer and sat next to him. He put his on top of mine as I reached for my taco and cheese fries. "I really missed you."

I smiled at him. "I missed you to Tris." I grabbed my food. "Where you living now?"

"I'm back in Hartford. Grandad's not doing too well so I came to help him at his firm." Tristan said.

"That's nice. I know that he appreciates it." I told him.

"He does, but its just weird being back in Hartford." He said. "I mean, you know how my relationship with my parents is. Its just hard being back around them."

I nodded. "So now what?"

Tristan finished his beer and sat the bottle back down. "Ror, I'm back for good. I miss you and I want you back. I want us back." I got up and walked into my living room. I heard Tristan get up from his seat and follow me. "Ror..."

"Tell me that you didn't just come to the reunion because you hoped that Paris was going to attempt to drag me to the reunion?" He didn't say anything. Oh. "Paris told you that I was going." He nodded. "That's why she kept begging me to come." He nodded again.

"Rory, when I told Paris that I was moving back for good; she reminded me of how good we are together. I asked her not to say anything in case I didn't have the courage to have this conversation." Tristan said.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. Tristan joined me. "Tris, I loved how good we were together..."

"But?"

"But, I also remember how broken I was when it didn't work out." I said.

"That was distance."

"Tris! Stop for a minute. I need to think." I said. On the one hand Tristan and I had only had a very short time together because of the distance. We had decided to call it quits because of the distance. He was back in Hartford, but what if he went somewhere else. On the other hand, it was Tristan. Part of me believes that he's the reason that I couldn't marry Logan. I looked up at him and in his eyes...his beautiful blue eyes I could see that he was telling the truth. I smiled at him. "Okay."

A/N: HEY GUY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEWEST STORY. READ, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW. YOUR SUPPORT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: STARTING WITH THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE MULTIPLE POV'S...THANKS.

previously on Trory:

Part of me believes that he's the reason that I couldn't marry Logan. I looked up at him and in his eyes...his beautiful blue eyes I could see that he was telling the truth. I smiled at him. "Okay."

"Really?" Tristan said.

"Yeah, really." Tristan grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap, kissing me. It took me a minute but I finally started kissing him back. We both pulled back when we needed air. "I forgot how much I missed you." Tristan and I sat there for a minute at stared at each other. After a while, we decided to watch a movie. Halfway through the movie my phone rang. I was laying against Tristan so I couldn't reach it. He grabbed it and handed it to me. I smiled at him. I quickly answered the phone before the machine picked up. "Hello?" I said.

"Why am I having to hear from your Dad that Charlie was there again?" Mom asked me.

"Because your 9 months pregnant and your due any day. By the way, Logan says congrats again. He called today." I told her, and I felt Tristan tense up.

"It doesn't matter. This is something that I should have heard from you." Mom said.

"Lorelai leave her alone and come to bed." I heard Luke say in the background.

"Mom, you really need your rest. Besides I have company." Realizing what I said, I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Who's your company?" Mom said.

"I'll tell you when I see you tomorrow. Love you." I said and hung up. I sat the phone on the coffee table and looked up at Tristan. "What?"

"Your Mom's pregnant?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said laying back on Tristan. "She's due any day. She and Luke found out shortly after Grandpa died. Mom said it's like a piece of him is coming back to us." I said.

"Maybe she's right." Tristan said, running his fingers through my hair.

"Maybe." I turned toward the clock on the wall and checked the time. "Crap. I gotta get to bed." I said sitting up on the couch. Tristan tried to pull me back but I ended up pulling him up with me. "You coming to bed with me or are you going home?" I asked him.

Tristan looked deep in thought. "I think I'm gonna go home." Tristan said, putting his shoes on. "But I'll call you tomorrow?" He asked and I nodded. Tristan and I stood up and I walked him to the door. He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you...my Mary." Tristan said, before walking out.

As I shut the front door behind him and I walked back to the living room to start cleaning up, my cell rang. I picked up and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "You just left my house. You can't possibly miss me that much already?" I said, thinking that it was Tristan.

"Ror." It was Finn.

"What's wrong Finn?"

"There's been an accident. You need to come."

"I can be at the airport in half an hour." I said.

TRISTAN POV:

When I left Rory's, I stopped by a coffee shop to get a cup. By the time that I pulled into my driveway, my cell was ringing. I quickly looked at it. It was Rory. I quickly answered. "Hey babe, everything okay?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm on my to the airport to meet Finn's jet. Logan's been in an accident. Apparently it's bad...everyone is flying over." Rory said.

Logan and I didn't always get along but Rory's friendship with him was important. I needed to be there for her. I turned my car around. "Tell Finn to hold the jet. I'm on the way." I said.

"Are you sure Babe? I don't know how long I'll be gone." Rory said.

"Of course. I'll bring coffee."

"Thanks." She said and hung up. On my way to the airport, I stopped by the coffee shop and picked up enough coffee for everyone...and then I headed to the airport.

RORY POV:

When I hung up the phone with Tristan and I called Mom's. Fortunately Luke answered. "This better be important." He said.

"It is."

"Rory? Is everything okay?"

"I hope so. I am currently getting on a plane. Logan's been in some kind of an accident and we're all flying over there to be at the hospital with him."

I could hear Luke getting out of bed and going downstairs, so that he didn't wake up Mom. "Rory, your mom is due any day. You know that she wants you there." Luke said.

"I know. Hopefully I will be back before that happens. Just don't tell her where I am unless it's absolutely necessary. And tell April that the spare key to the house is under the mat, and the spare key to my car is on the counter." I said.

"Your sure?" Luke asked.

"Absolutely. Mom and April would kill each other." I said.

"Okay. I'll tell her. Just be safe okay?"

"I promise Luke." I finished talking to Luke and then hung up. A short while later, Tristan showed up with coffee for all of us. It wasn't long after that...that the plane took off and we were headed for London to check on Logan.

When we landed in London, We went to the hotel to check in first. Tris and I of course, sharing a room. I decided to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt (so that I didn't smell like airplane). I was finishing up when Tris walked into the bathroom. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. I turned to him and put my hands on his chest. "Look, yes I loved Logan at one time but it didn't work out and we've been friends for the last 5 years. Your the one I love, and your the one that I'm with. I promise you that you have nothing to worry about." I told him.

"That wasn't what I meant. What I meant was are you okay knowing that Logan was in an accident and that he's seriously injured?" Tristan asked me.

"I think I am. Ask me again later." I said turning back to the bathroom mirror and pulling my hair into a ponytail. When I was finished Tristan and I headed downstairs to meet up with Colin, Finn, Stephanie, and Robert. The six of us headed over to the hospital together to see Logan.

A/N: That's chapter 2. It's a little short but I hope that you guys enjoyed it.

REVIEWS:

JJsMommy27: I think that you'll be happy with the endgame!

Thanks to all of the reviews. I love to read what you guys think about my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory POV

When we arrived at the hospital, we found out that he was in the ICU. We made our way up to the ICU to see what we could find out. When I stepped off the elevator, I saw Mitchum waiting. "Mitchum!" I said, as I approached him.

He hugged me. "Rory, it's so good to see you. It's good to see all of you." Mitchum said. "Their keeping him up here for observation. Their not 100% sure how bad his injuries are but what they do know is that their is a slight brain bleed "

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"Two at a time. Why don't you and Tristan go first." Mitchum said.

Tristan and I made our way through the doors and found Logan's room. The nurse said that he wasn't sedated but that he might sleep through our visit. Tristan and I stood there and looked at Logan for a minute...then I noticed him open his eyes. "Ace?"

"Hey there sleepy head." I said.

Logan looked past me. "Dugrey? What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

I touched the top of his hand to calm him down. "It's ok. He's here with me." I told him.

"You two?"

"yeah." I said, hoping that Logan would find the connection.

He glared at me. "Princeton?" I didn't say anything. "Was it Princeton, Rory?"

"No. It was long before that. It just turned into more at Princeton." I told him.

"So..." Logan said.

"We ran into each other at the reunion." I told Logan. I looked over at Tristan and gave him a look that told him to give me a minute with Logan. Tristan nodded and he walked out of the room to give us a minute. I sat in the chair beside his bed. "Everyone's here. Their all out in the waiting room." Logan nodded. "What happened?"

"I was coming home and this car just hit me. Out of nowhere."

"Well I'm glad your okay." I said.

"Thanks." Logan said. He sat up a little in the bed. "You look happy."

I felt myself smile. "I am. Tristan and I have been headed this way for a long time. It just took me a while to realize it."

"I'm glad your happy."

"Thanks."

A little while later, Tristan and I found ourselves back at the hotel. Tristan and I were sitting on the bed when I realized something..."Was Logan right?" I asked Tristan.

He looked over at me. "What are you talking about?" He said.

"Were Logan and I still together when I came to Princeton?"

He thought for a minute. "I don't think so." He said. "Ror, I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

"I guess I started thinking about what he said at the hospital." I said.

"Ror," Tristan started to say, putting his arm around my shoulder. "You didn't tell Logan anything that wasn't true. You want the truth? You and I honestly began back at Chilton. Can you honestly tell me that it didn't?"

I sat there for a minute and thought. Maybe Tristan was right. I thought back to our days when we walked the halls of Chilton. Tristan and I used to dance around each other back then. When I pulled myself out of my thoughts, I looked over at Tristan and I started to smile at him.

"What're you smiling about?" He asked me.

"I just realized, that I have probably been in love with you since Chilton." I told him.

He leaned over and kissed me. "I know I have."

TRISTAN POV

The next morning, Rory and I got on a plane and headed home. Her Mom was pregnant and she needed to be there when she went into labor. When we got back to Hartford I followed her to her house.

"Okay, so my sister might be here already. If she is excuse her...she's an art student." Rory said.

"Okay..." I said, slightly confused.

Rory unlocked the front door and stepped inside. "April? You here?" She called out. When she didn't hear anything she turned to me. "I guess she's not here."

A/N: Hey guys! If you didn't already know I'm back. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I have a new chapter for you finally. It had been a while since I have worked on this story so I had to read what I had already written. Hopefully, you guys will like this chapter. Don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite! Enjoy!

Reviews:

Ashmo2000: Well, they have been friends for five years. Very platonic.

Nightvoice: Here it is!

Addicted2itall: There isn't a first part. So you haven't missed anything. There are going to be some flashbacks, so hopefully that will fill in the missing pieces for you!

Chapter 4

Rory POV

When Tristin and I walked into my house I called out for April and there was no answer. I turned back to Tristin, "I guess she's not here." I said, sitting my keys on the breakfast bar. Tristin walked in, shutting the door behind him. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. A few minutes later, my landline phone started ringing. I reached across Tristin and grabbed it. "Hello." I said.

"Rory, hey its Luke."

"Hey Luke."

"So I have a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"April needs to be picked up and your mom's water just broke."

"umm...yeah get her to the hospital and I'll go get April." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, Luke now go." I said and hung up. Tristin looked at me confused. "My mom just went into labor. I gotta go pick up my sister and head over."

"You want me to come with?" Tristin asked.

"You don't have to. I don't know how long I'm gonna be there."

We both stood up and made our way outside to our cars. Tristin got in his car and left. I hopped in my car and headed toward the airport to pick up April. When she climbed into my car, she stared at me. "What?"

"You know what? Nice picture on Instagram." April said.

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what she was talking about. April pulled out her phone and showed me a picture. Stephanie and taken a picture of me and Tristin asleep on the plane and posted it on Instagram. "Oh...my...God! I can't believe her." I said. I grabbed my phone out of my cup holder and quickly dialed Stephanie's number.

"Hey girly." She said when she answered.

"Hey, what's up with the pic on Instagram?" I asked her.

"Oh, you saw it!"

"Umm...yeah! My sister showed it to me."

"Your mad."

"Steph, I had not even told Logan about Tris at that point. Why would you do that. What if he had seen it."

"Ror, calm down. I didn't post the picture until after you talked to Logan." Steph said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She said.

When April and I made it to the hospital, we made our way up to the labor and delivery floor. I found Grandma sitting in a chair in the waiting room with Sookie. We walked up to Grandma. "Hi Grandma." I said.

She looked up at us. "Hello girls." Grandma said to both of us. "They just got her into a room. Luke is back there with her now. He said when they got her situated, he'd come out to find you." Grandma said.

"Thanks Grandma." I said. I sat down and decided to text Tristin.

 _Rory:_ Picked up April. We're at the hospital now.

 _Tristin:_ Glad you guys made it ok. Did you know that there's a picture of us on Instagram?

 _Rory:_ Yeah, Steph posted after we saw Logan. I didn't know about it till April showed me at the airport. I talked to Steph about it though.

I looked up from my phone and saw Luke walking toward us. "Hey, how is she?" April and I asked at the same time.

"She's hanging in. They just got her situated and she's begging for an epidural. Their checking her now. I told her that I'd come see if you were here yet." Luke said.

"What room?" I asked.

"312. Down the hall, make a right, third room on the left." Luke said. April and I nodded and took off down the hallway.

After sixteen hours of labor, Mom finally delivered the baby. It was a healthy baby girl. Mom and Luke had settled on the name, Emily Lorelai Danes. She was beautiful. I had called Tristin to let him know. He was coming up to the hospital so that we could tell Mom and Luke about us. I had just found Tristin and we were walking into Mom's room. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Hun." Mom said, then she saw Tristin. "Who's your friend?" She asked.

"Mom, Luke, this is Tristin…my boyfriend." I said, feeling Tris put his hand on my lower back.

Mom stared at us for a minute. "Tristin. Why does that name sound familiar?" She asked.

"Umm…well you see…you might remember him better as Bible boy." I said.

"Rory!" Mom said.

"Just give him a chance Mom. He's changed." I said.

"Fine." She said. Then she turned her attention to Tristin. "You hurt her and I will release the hounds." Mom said.

"I understand. As long as I don't hurt Rory, I get to keep breathing." Tristin said.

Tristin and I spent some time with Mom, Luke and little Emily and then we headed out. When we left the hospital, we went to a little Italian restaurant for dinner. Things were good and I was happy…but how long could things stay this way.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I know that it's been a while since I have written anything on this story. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to work on finishing up some of my stories that I've had going for a while. From this point on in this story each chapter will be a different point of view.

Chapter 5 - Rory POV

A few days later, I was sitting at home working on my novel when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Chilton calling. I quickly answer it. "Rory Gilmore." I said.

"Rory, I'm glad that I caught you." It was Headmaster Charleston.

"Headmaster Charleston, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Rory, have you ever thought about teaching?" He asked.

I sat back in my chair. "Not really Headmaster." I said.

"I was wondering if you could come in and meet with me. I have a proposition for you."

"Sure Headmaster. What time?" I said.

"How does 1:30 sound?" He asked.

"Sounds great. I'll see you then." I said and hung up. After I hung up, I went to my kitchen and poured myself another cup of coffee before I headed upstairs to shower and get ready for my meeting with Headmaster Charleston. I had just gotten out of the shower and I was looking through my closet when my cell rang. I saw that it was Tristan so I answered. "Hey you." I said.

"Hey, what you up to?" He asked.

"Actually, I have a meeting with Headmaster Charleston this afternoon." I told him.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

I pulled a fitted dress out of my closet and found the matching heels. "He called me this morning while I was working on my novel and said that he had a proposition for me." I said, putting Tris on speaker. I put my dress on. Once I had my dress on, I took Tris off speaker while I put my heels on.

"What kind of proposition?"

"Not sure really. He did ask me if I had thought about teaching. Who knows? All I know is that he called and asked me to come meet with him." I said, walking over to my jewelry box and pulling out a pair of earrings.

"Is that something that you would want to do? Teach?" He asked me.

"Tris, my dream has always been to be a writer. But I don't know. Teaching would give me a steady income." I said, walking back downstairs to my kitchen.

"That's true. Well call me after." He said and hung up.

After hanging up with Tristan, I finished my cup of coffee and then I grabbed my stuff, got in my car and headed towards Chilton. When I got there, I parked my car and made my way towards the administration building. It seemed like forever ago when I had my first day here. When I got to Headmaster Charleston's office, I saw Miss James, his secretary from when I was a student. "Good afternoon, Miss James. I believe that Headmaster Charleston is expecting me." I said.

"Rory Gilmore. Yes, I see that he is. Let me see if he's ready for you." Miss James said. She stood up from her desk and walked over to the double doors that led into Headmaster Charleston's office. A minute later she came back. "He will see you now." She said, and I smiled as I walked into the Headmaster's office.

When I walked into the Headmaster's office Miss James closed the door behind me. "Rory, please have a seat. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee or water perhaps?" The Headmaster asked.

"Coffee would be nice." I said, and he nodded. A few minutes later, I had a coffee sitting in front of me. "Headmaster, you mentioned earlier that you had a proposition for me?" I asked, taking a drink of my coffee."

"Yes, Rory, what type of degree did you graduate Yale with?" He asked.

"I majored in Journalism and minored in English. Why do you ask, Headmaster?"

"I am currently in need of an English teacher. In addition, I need someone to be the faculty advisor for the paper. Your already familiar with the way that the Chilton paper runs." The Headmaster said.

I sat my coffee on his desk. "You want me to come work at Chilton?" I asked.

"Indeed." He said.

Wow. This wasn't exactly what I was expecting when I agreed to this meeting. "You know Headmaster, over the years, journalism has changed. Print news is dying. Everything is moving into digital print as I'm sure that your aware." I said, and the Headmaster nodded. "But for the last six months, I have been working on a novel, but I have also come to realize that I could be like a lot of my friends and live off of my trust fund or…I can have a steady income." I said, picking my coffee back up. "Headmaster, I am honored that you thought of me for this position and I gladly accept." I said, taking a drink of my coffee.

I spent the next couple of hours with Headmaster Charleston getting everything that I would need from him, filling out paperwork and then he showed me my classroom. The sub would fill in for the rest of the week and then starting Monday I would be teaching. I told the Headmaster that I would be back on Friday to introduce myself to the students on the newspaper staff. When I was heading towards my car, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see that it was Madeline. "Madeline. Hi." I said, as I turned back to my car and started putting my things in my trunk.

"Rory, I didn't know that you were back in town." Madeline said.

"Yeah, I have been for a while. And come Monday I will be teaching here." I told her.

"That's awesome. At least now I'll have someone to each lunch with." She said.

"You're a teacher?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I teach drama. The Headmaster recruited me last year."

"Wow. Listen, I've got to run. But I'll see you around." I said, closing my trunk. I said my goodbyes to Madeline and then got in my got and headed back to my condo. When I pulled into my driveway, I grabbed my stuff out of my trunk and then made my way inside. Once inside I started the coffee pot and then I called Tristan.

"DuGrey." He said when he answered.

"It's me." I said.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Come Monday, I'm officially a teacher." I told him.

"And you'll do great. You do great at everything that you do." He said.

"Thanks Tris. Any thoughts on dinner?" I asked him.

"Chinese?"

"Sure. Just get the usual." I told him.

After hanging up with Tris, I decided to get out the binder that Headmaster Charleston gave me. I set myself up in the living room and turned the tv on. The binder had the curriculum in it for the year, in addition to the list of students in my classes. I would teach four English classes and the fifth classes of the day would be empty and then the last class of the day would be devoted to the Franklin. Included in the binder was my login information for the faculty Chilton site. I grabbed my laptop off of my desk in my office and grabbed a cup of coffee. I opened my laptop, opening a new tab in the browser and going to the Chilton site. I typed in my login information and I was surprised when it logged me in. I spent hours going over things (between the website and the binder). I realized that I needed a lesson plan book so I grabbed my phone, keys and purse and decided to head to the store.

There was a store nearby that carried a lot of school stuff, teaching supplies and such. It didn't take long for me to find the lesson planner. I decided to walk through the store and see if there was anything else that I needed. I picked up a few things that I thought that I needed and then headed home. On my way home, I decided to call Logan and check in. I hadn't talked to him since we were in London. However, when I called his phone it went straight to voicemail. That usually meant that he was in a meeting or on a plane. I decided to try and call him again later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Tristan POV

When I finished work that day, I stopped by the Chinese restaurant that Rory loved so much and picked up dinner. As I pulled into Rory's driveway, I thought about how next week Rory would be teaching at Chilton. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about it but one thing I did know was that I loved Rory. And loving Rory meant supporting her in whatever she did. When I pulled into her driveway, I noticed that there was an extra car there that normally wasn't there. When I walked in, I sat the food on the Breakfast Bar. "Ror?" I called out.

"In here." I heard her say. It sounded like she was in her office. I walked back to her office to see her sitting on the couch in there and not at her desk. I was however surprised to see Logan sitting at Rory's desk. "Hey, how was work?" She asked me.

"Long. Hey Logan I didn't know you were going to be in town." I said. Even though Logan and I had known each other since we were kids, I still didn't trust him.

"I completely forgot about it honestly. Did you get the food?" Rory said.

"Yeah. Ready to eat?" I said and they both nodded.

The three of us were sitting at the kitchen table eating. Rory and Logan were wrapped up in their own conversation. "So, Ror, how was the rest of your day?" I asked.

"Not bad. I went through the binder that Headmaster Charleston gave me and started working on a few things for next week. I think that this is something that I'm going to like." Rory said. "Now, I have a few more things that I need to accomplish before I go to bed, Tris are you staying here tonight?" She said and I nodded. "Okay, well you two boys are on your own. Let me know when your ready for bed." She said before disappearing back down the hallway to her office. I hear her shut the door. I guess that it's so we don't disturb her.

Logan picked up his glass of Scotch and took a drink. "You know, you don't have to be territorial." He said.

"I'm not. And before you say it, I'm not jealous. You and Rory were a big part of each other's live for a long time, I guess I'm just trying to figure out how everything fits now." I said.

"Look, Rory and I have been nothing but friends for several years now. Whenever I'm in town she lets me stay here so that I don't have to stay with my parents or at a hotel." Logan said. "I saw the picture on Instagram of the two of you. Stephanie explained that she posted that picture after you guys left the hospital." Logan said and I nodded as I got up and started putting the Chinese containers in the fridge. When I came back, I brought the bottle of Scotch with me and sat back beside Logan. "From what I can see, you and Rory seem to fit. Me and her…we appeared to fit but we never did." He said.

I poured us both some more Scotch. "So now what?" I asked.

"Now…we drink. And if you want or if you ever need advice when it comes to Rory…I can help." Logan said and I nodded.

The next morning, when the alarm went off I woke up with a massive hangover. I rolled over to kiss Rory before I jumped in the shower when I noticed that she wasn't there. I decided I would jump in the shower before I went to look for her. After taking a shower, I put on my spare suit that I had at Rory's and headed downstairs to find Rory. I checked her office first and saw that she was sitting there working. "Morning." I said.

She looked up at me. "Morning babe. I hope that I didn't wake you." She said.

"Nope. I drank a little to much so I didn't even know that you were gone. I woke up to the alarm and a massive hangover. Still working on lesson plans?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm also putting together some stuff for the Franklin too." She said.

"Why the Franklin?" I asked.

"I guess I forgot to tell you. In addition to teaching English, I'm also the Faculty advisor for the Franklin."

"Oh ok. Well I have dinner with my Dad tonight so I won't see you tonight." I said.

She stood up from her desk and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Well, I'll miss you tonight." She said.

"I'll miss you too. At least you'll have Logan to hang out with." I said and she shook her head.

"No I won't. He's hanging out with Colin and Finn. Something about a boys night. Although I think that we're all getting together Saturday night for dinner." She said and I nodded.

I looked at my watch. "I gotta go." I said, kissing her cheek. "Love you." I said, turning to walk out of her office.

"Love you too." She said.

After leaving Rory's, I headed toward the office. It was going to be a busy day. I had a full day of clients and then I was having dinner with my father that night. My grandfather had given me the practice months ago but I was still tweaking a few things to make it my own. I was meeting with a client first thing this morning, who wanted to talk about possibly merging two firms. When I walked into my office, my assistant, Alyssa came in. "Good morning Alyssa." I said.

"Good morning, Mr. DuGrey." She said, sitting my messages, client files (for the day) and a cup of coffee on my desk. "Your first appointment is already here."

"Let me get situated a minute before you bring him in." I said and she nodded, exiting my office. I quickly arranged my client files in my organizer and sat my messages by the phone. I then sat my cell phone on my desk. I sat in my chair and then I buzzed Alyssa, letting her know that I was ready.

A minute or two later, a man walked into my office. I stood up to shake his hand and introduce myself. "Hi, Christopher Hayden." He said.

"Tristan DuGrey. It's an honor to meet you, sir. I've heard quite a bit about you." I said. This was Rory's Dad.

"Really? Who from? Because nobody, not even my mother knows that I'm looking for another firm to merge with." Christopher said.

"Your daughter…Rory." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Here let me explain. Rory and I went to high school together and then five years ago we reconnected when she came out to Princeton. And then we recently started dating." I said.

Alyssa brought in some more coffee. "You're the one she told me about." Christopher said. "It's nice to finally put a name to the face."

"Please sit. My assistant tells me that you wanted to discuss a possible merger?" I said.

Christopher nods. "Yes. I'm sure that you know who my father was?"

"Of course. Judge Hayden. My Grandfather speaks very highly of him. I was sorry to hear about his passing when I was in college."

"Thank you that's very kind of you." He said. Alyssa came in and poured us coffee. "My father had this dream of expanding the business to every city. Now I have the funds to do it by myself but I would love to do it with another prominent firm." He said.

"And your thinking me?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Now, I was thinking that the home base firm would of course be here in Hartford and then to start the next firm would be New York." He said, taking a drink of his coffee. "What do you think?"

I took a drink of my coffee. "I'm sorry, it's just a lot to process." I said.

"Of course. I know that you and Rory just started dating so of course you would run the home base and I would take the New York office but we would both be actively involved in the transition of the merger."

I nodded. "Of course. Can I ask you something?" I said and he nodded. "I've heard rumors but you know how that goes in Hartford."

"And what are these rumors?" Christopher asked, sitting back in the chair.

"I've heard rumors that Rory is a double heiress? I know that she's the heiress for the Gilmores but I guess I'm wondering if there was a secret clause somewhere in your father's will that may have also named Rory as his heir to Hayden Law?" I said.

Christopher let out a sigh. "This does not leave this office, which means that you cannot tell Rory because I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet. But yes the rumors are true. I'm sure that Rory has told you she has not had the best relationship with my parents over the years in fact, for years all I heard from my father was that Rory was a mistake and that Lorelai should have had an abortion. Of course I could never tell Rory or Lorelai these things….I love them both way to much to let my father's words hurt them. My mother, however is planning to invite Rory to the house for dinner to discuss it with her and to apologize to her for the way that my parents treated her when she was 16. I want you to encourage her to go."

"I understand. Can I have sometime to think about the merger?" I said.

"Of course. I'm sure that you have a busy day. Call me when you've thought about the merger." Christopher said and then stood up handing me one of his business cards.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. When I got off work, I headed to the restaurant that I was supposed to meet my Dad at. Even after all these years, we still don't get along. On my way to the restaurant I thought about Christopher's offer. A merger wouldn't necessarily be bad. But I needed to be sure of my relationship with Rory before I jumped into a business deal with her father.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HEY GUYS! I HOPE THAT EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORY. I'VE BEEN REALLY HAPPY WITH ALL OF THE REVIEWS THAT HAVE BEEN COMING IN. HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. AS ALWAYS, READ, REVIEW AND FAVORITE.

Chapter 7 - Rory POV

I had been sitting in my office for hours, when my Dad called and said he wanted to know if he could come over for us to talk. Logan was out with Finn and Colin so he probably would probably be gone all night and Tristan was having dinner with his father, which meant that when he was done he would go home and get completely wasted and then he would call me tomorrow morning complaining not only about the dinner with his father but also because of the fact that it will be the second day in a row that he has woken up with a hangover.

Anyway, I told Dad that he could come over. After hanging up with him I started straightening up the house but then my cell rang. It was Mom. "Hey Mom." I said when I answered.

"Hi, sweets. What you up to tonight?" She asked.

"Actually, Dad's coming over. Said that he had something to discuss with me. Any ideas?" I said.

"Nope. I haven't heard from your dad lately. Last time I talked to him he said that he pretty much spent all of his time working. I actually think that Francine has been taking care of Gigi when she's not in Paris with Sherry. Why do you ask?" Mom said.

I moved to the living room and continued straightening up. "Just curious Mom. How's my little sister?"

"She's doing good sweets. You should come by soon though, just so she doesn't forget your voice." Mom said sarcastically.

"I will Mom." I said and then hung up. I went back to straightening up as quick as possible. When I was finished, I brewed a pot of coffee and grabbed some of the cookies that I kept for Dad for when he came over. I had just finished setting things up when I heard my doorbell. I walked over to my front door, and opened it to see Dad standing there with a pizza. "MMM…music to my ears." After Dad walked in I shut the door behind him and led Dad to the living room. I sat on one end of the couch and he sat on the other. "So you said that you wanted to talk to me?" I said, as Dad sat the pizza box on the coffee table and I reached over and grabbed a piece.

"Yeah. Okay now I want you to completely hear me out before you say anything okay?" Dad said and I nodded. "Okay, here it goes. My mother would like for you to come to the house Sunday night for dinner. There was something else in my father's will that I didn't tell you or your Mom about." I sat up a little straighter. "My father…may have named you as his heiress to the family law firm." He said. I sat my slice of pizza on the table and got up and walked over to my liquor cabinet. I grabbed the bottle of Tequila and two shot glasses and went back to my spot on the couch. "My mother wants you to come over so that she can discuss the details with you." My father said. I poured myself a shot and downed it.

"Is that it?" I asked, pouring myself another shot.

"I met your boyfriend today." He said.

"That's nice, Dad." I downed the second shot.

"I wanna merge his firm with ours." Dad said.

Ours? It sounded weird when he said. "Dad, I don't even have a law degree. Grandma's not gonna make me go to law school is she?"

"It's nothing like that, Ror." He said. He grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured us each a shot. "It's not like you would be coming in an managing cases. It's mostly that you would represent the family at society events and you would be the Chairman of the board." Dad told me. "There's one more thing." He said and I stared at him. "There's an additional trust fund and technically it would make you a double heiress." Dad said and handed me my shot.

"Bottoms up." I said and downed my shot. Dad and I sat and drank a little before he headed home. After he left I cleaned the living room back up. Out of everything that my Dad had said that night the one thing that had stuck out in my mind was the fact that he talked about a merger between the Hayden Law Firm and the DuGrey Law Associates. How was this happening? I needed to talk to Tristan. I didn't care if he was still at dinner with his Dad. I needed to talk to him. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of wine and then made my way back to the couch and grabbed my landline phone. I quickly dialed Tristan's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Babe." He said when he answered.

"Hey so I hear that your going into a merger with my father." I said.

"How did you?" He asked.

I took a drink of my wine. "My father came by to see me tonight to tell me that I have been summoned to Hayden Manor because apparently I'm a double heiress and my grandmother who I haven't seen since I was 16 wants to hash out all of the details."

"Baby, could this necessarily be a bad thing?" He asked.

"Your not seriously encouraging me to go." I said.

"Ror, I don't think that it will be that bad and if you want I can go with you." He said.

"I don't know maybe." I said. After talking to Tristan, I sat there for a while thinking about everything that was going on. My Dad had talked to Tris about merging the two firms. This was a big step. My Dad knew that Tristan and I were dating. So if things didn't work out with me and Tristan, then I would still have to see him when it came to the law firm. Not to mention the fact that Grandma Francine wanted to see me. I didn't even know how I felt about that. I needed to talk to Mom but it was too late to call her now. If the baby was asleep I didn't want to call and wake her up.

The next morning, I got up and headed to Stars Hollow to talk to Mom. I knew that she would head to Luke's for breakfast so I decided to meet her there. When I walked into Luke's, Mom was sitting at our usual table with the stroller at the end of the table. I walked over and sat across from her. She looked up at me when I sat down. "Hi sweets, this is a surprise." She said.

I nodded as Luke came over and poured me a cup of coffee. "You want your usual Rory?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, thanks Luke." I said. Turning back to Mom. "I needed to talk to you." I said.

"What's going on hun?"

"Okay, so you know I told you that Dad was coming to see me last night?" I said and she nodded. "Well, he showed up with a pizza last night to tell me that he went to see Tristan yesterday to discuss a merger?" I said.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah, then he decided to drop a bombshell on me."

"Which was?"

"That Grandpa Straub put a secret clause in his will naming me his heiress." I said and Mom's jaw dropped. "Yeah that was pretty much my reaction. Not to mention the fact that Grandma Francine has summoned me to dinner Sunday night to hash out the details."

"What?"

"Now that was my reaction and that was when I pulled out the bottle of tequila." I told Mom.

Luke brought our food and Mom sat there for a minute speechless. "What does Tristan think?" Mom asked.

"He was surprised that I knew about the merger and when I mentioned the dinner on Sunday, he thinks that I should go and he offered to go with me." I said. "What do you think?"

"Honestly kid?" I nodded. "When it comes to Francine Hayden tread carefully. She has this way of getting people to do what she wants. In my opinion, she's worse than my mother. Oh God my mother." She said.

"What?"

"Grandma isn't gonna like the fact that now…Francine wants to be a part of your life." Mom said.

"So what do I do?"

"What we do best daughter of mine…negotiate.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Song Playlist: I lived it by Blake Shelton; Homesick by Kane Brown; Fall in the Fall by Jelly Roll & Struggle Jennings; Call it what you want by Taylor Swift

Chapter 8: Rory POV

It was Friday night and I was in my bedroom getting ready for dinner when Tris walked in. "Hey babe." He said.

"Hi baby. Are you coming with me tonight?" I asked him. Grandma had called me earlier in the week and asked me if Tristan would be joining me tonight. I hadn't brought up all week cause it had been such a hectic week. We still hadn't talked about the merger. Maybe we after dinner Sunday night.

He nodded. "Yeah. I just gotta change shirts. Thought I'd lose the jacket and just wear a polo shirt." He said.

"Sounds good." I said with a smile. As I finished getting ready for dinner, I thought about a time when I almost thought that things were perfect with Tristan. A time when I thought that he was going to propose.

***FLASHBACK***

 _Princeton… 3 1/2 years ago…Tristan's apartment…_

 _"Rory, have you thought anymore about moving out here to New Jersey?" Tristan asked me._

 _Honestly, I had thought about it…but my whole life was in Hartford, not to mention my family. "A little. Honestly Tris, I have thought about it but I need to know where we stand. I need to know how secure we are." I said, standing up and walking to the kitchen to get coffee._

 _"Ror, I love you…" Tris said. "I mean what are you talking about? What do you want something life-changing?"_

 _"I don't know Tris. We're talking about me moving away from everything that I know."_

 _"I'm not asking anything that Logan didn't."_

 _Seriously? Did he really just bring up Logan in the midst of us trying to talk about me moving here? "Seriously?" I said. I was pissed. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I walked around the Princeton campus until I found a pub that reminded of Rich Man's Shoe. It reminded me of the good times that me, Logan and all of us used to have. All before everything changed. In a way, Tris was right he wasn't asking anything that Logan hadn't already asked…except for one thing. Logan had proposed marriage. I was sitting in a booth when Tris finally found me. He sat down across from me, waiting…_

 _"Ror, I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have brought Logan up." Tristan said._

 _I took a drink of my Martini. "You were right about one thing. You weren't asking anything that Logan hadn't…except for one thing…Logan had proposed marriage." I said, finishing off my Martini._

 _Tristan looked surprised that I said this. "Ror…is that something that you want?" He asked._

 _***FLASHBACK ENDS***_

That was the weekend that I knew that I was in love with Tristan but that was also the weekend that we broke up because I realized that I couldn't move to New Jersey. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Tristan. "Ror, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." I said. I decided to let Tris drive because I had too much on my mind to focus on driving. When we pulled up at Grandma's Mom was as usual waiting out front. "Why didn't you go inside?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"Duh…waiting for you. You know that I hate to be alone with her." Mom said.

"Where's the baby?" I asked.

"At home. She crashed while I was getting dressed."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on." I said and the three of us walked up to the door and I rang the doorbell. The door opened and there stood the maid, Maria. I think that she had been with Grandma the longest. She actually learned our names. "Hi Maria." I said, handing her my purse.

"Good evening Miss Rory, Miss Lorelai." Maria said. "Mrs. Gilmore is in the living room."

We nodded and made our way to the living room. "Hi Grandma." I said.

"Hello girls." Grandma said, looking up from her book. "Oh, Tristan. I didn't know that you were coming."

"Sorry Grandma it was last minute." I said.

"It's alright dear." Grandma said, as she got up to fix us all drinks. "Tristan, how's Janlan doing?" Grandma asked.

"Not too well, I'm afraid. He now has a nurse living at the house full time. He's handed over his firm to me." Tris told Grandma.

"So sad." She said, handing me and Mom martini's and handing Tris a scotch. "You'll let me know if there's anything that I can do? Janlan and Richard were good friends for many years."

"Of course Emily." Tris said.

Grandma went back and sat in her spot. "Lorelai?"

"Yes mother." Mom said.

"Where's my youngest granddaughter?" Grandma asked.

"At home with her father asleep." Mom said.

"Well then." Grandma said.

It was a long night at the Gilmore's that night. Grandma asked questions and of course we answered them. She told us that she was planning on making a trip to the cemetery to put some new flowers on Grandpa's grave and asked if me or Mom would go with her. I told her that I was starting a new job so I couldn't. I hated to break Grandma's heart. Mom agreed. Told her she'd even bring the baby and that they could get lunch afterward. When Tris and I got back to my house, I found Logan and the boys in my living room with copious amounts of alcohol. "What's this?" I asked, a little irritated.

"Mother!" Colin, Finn and Robert came stumbling toward me and encircled me into a giant group hug.

When they had let me go. "Hello boys. Now what are you all doing in my house?" I asked.

"We missed you mother." Finn said.

"I missed you too Finn." I said. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys but I'm really tired and I want to go to bed. I have a guest room upstairs and then there's one down here across from my office at the end of the hall. And then there's the couch. So the three of you can decided where you will sleep. Just know that if you wake me up…Finn, Colin it will be a repeat of the unspoken night. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Finn and Colin nodded. "Of course mother." Colin said.

I nodded and Tris and I made our way upstairs to my bedroom. I was exhausted. I had spent the day at the printers getting some things accomplished and then in the afternoon I had gone to Chilton to meet with my Franklin students. I noticed some similarities between me and one of the girls. The only difference was that she had been at Chilton since Kindergarten. She was like a combination between me and Paris put into one student. Then you add the very long Friday night dinner to it and I was exhausted. I definitely ready for bed.

When we got upstairs, Tristan shut my bedroom door behind him. I walked over to my jewelry box and started getting taking my jewelry off. "Can we talk?" He said.

"Sure." I said, taking my necklace off. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"The merger."

"Oh. So you wanna talk about the elephant in the room." I said.

Tristan sat on the edge of my bed. "Your Dad's the one that approached me about the merger." He said, as I walked over to the bathroom and changed into my shorts and t-shirt. When I came back out he grabbed my hand, "I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Tris, here's the thing. Let's say you and my go through with this merger. From what he told me, I would be the Chairman of the Board." I told him. "And the more that I think about the merger, the more I wonder if I should have taken this job at Chilton." I say and Tris nods. "Tris, back at Princeton you asked once asked me to move in with you and I couldn't because of my life here. And you asked me if I wanted something life-changing. Tris, this is life changing. By merging the two law firms, it's basically my family's way of saying that they want to merge the three families. And if that's something that someday you don't want or see happening then I…I wouldn't do the merger." I said.

Tris pulled me into his lap. "Ror, if that wasn't something that I wanted I wouldn't have come back and told you that I wanted you back. Ror, the merger doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is you and me. If you don't want me to do this merger then I won't. The only thing that I care about is making sure that we're okay." Tris said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned down and kissed him. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Now let's go to bed I'm tired." Tris said and I nodded.

The next morning, when I woke up I noticed that Tris wasn't beside me. I figured that he had gone for his run. I got up and got dressed. I threw on a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that had a monkey on it. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and then headed downstairs to make coffee. When I walked into my kitchen, I found Logan sitting there with his laptop and a cup of coffee already. "Morning." I said.

"Morning Ror. Sleep well?" Logan said.

"Yeah. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum still asleep?" I asked, walking over to the coffee pot and pouring myself a cup.

"Yeah, they both passed out on the couch. So listen, I know that we were all supposed to get together for dinner tonight, but I have to head back to London this afternoon." Logan said.

"Yeah sure. It's fine. We'll do it next time." I said.

"Rory, I gotta tell you something." Logan said as I turned around with my coffee. "There's something that I didn't tell you before I came out here."

"Okay, tell me now."

"I'm moving back." He said.

"That's great Logan. New York or Hartford?"

"New York. It seems that's where I'm needed at the moment."

"That's great Logan. Listen, I gotta head out but make sure that yall lock up before yall leave." I said, sitting my cup in the sink. I grabbed my phone, keys and purse and headed out. I needed to find a killer dress to wear to dinner the following night.

Challenge Accepted.

A/N: Okay guys that's Chapter 8. Next up: Dinner with Francine


End file.
